Baby, it's cold outside
by grimCapitalist
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya get trapped in a cabin, and Izaya doesn't seem to take extreme temperatures too well. When two layers of blankets don't do the trick, he turns to the only other possible solution. Shizaya. fluffy!smut.


**Pairing: **Shizuo/Izaya

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy relationship. Gay sex. The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I _obviously_ own _Durarara!_ It's why I'm on fanfiction.

**A/N: **Fill for the kinkmeme. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Didn't really bother checking it before posting... I'm too lazy, orz. Enjoy!

* * *

The white was _everywhere_.

The cold snow which had once been fluttering, unique, scintillas of cold falling from the skies now coated the earth like a freezing mantle. The sky, however, seemed to be dulling grey, both signalling the approaching end of the day and giving the white, white snow a darker image, having it appear grey instead.

At this time, the ski lift for the tall snow-clad mountain in the background closes, and many people were speeding down the mountain for the last time to then head to their cabins to then come back the next day.

Standing off to the side of this mountain was a group of high school students from Raijin Academy who had just arrived. The supervisor of the group stood at the front, reading off names from a list of the pairs of students who will be sharing cabins.

"… _Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya in cabin 106…"_

Piercing laughter filled the air from past the lips of the future-informant. He could only begin to imagine what the blond brute's reaction would be.

"_What_?" the eruption from the blond was expected, and people had already stepped further away from the blond. "There's _no way _I'm sharing a cabin with that _flea_."

The brunet continued laughing before the supervisor sighed.

.

.

Izaya dodged the umpteenth punch thrown his way, finally deciding to whip out his flick blade once he had the time, gleaming along the silver as he extended his arm to point it at the blond.

"Shizu-chan," he stated simply, voice still carrying it's teasing air, "Need I remind you that this property does not belong to either of us? If you severely damage any of it, _we'll _have to pay for it."

"I don't care. I _refuse_ to share a cabin with you," the brute growled, ducking away from the dangerous glint of the blade and threw another punch at Izaya, who in return dodged once again.

"Well, sucks for you, huh?" the brunet replied mockingly. "We're stuck in this cabin together whether you like it or not."

Shizuo sneered; "Yeah, no thanks to you, you fucking _louse_. You shut the door, the snow from the roof fell, and now we're trapped behind piles of snow!"

Izaya frowned. "Need I remind you that it was _you _who slammed the door shut?"

"Your point?"

The brunet only offered a sigh in response.

"The point is, Shizu-chan, that no matter how entertaining this may be, you should probably calm down."

"Calm down? When I have _you _as my roommate?" the blond scoffed, "As if."

"If you don't you'll destroy everything. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have to pay for the damages," Izaya said, his grin ever-present despite the seriousness of his words. The brunet raised his knife in another futile attempt at stopping the blond from breaking everything in sight.

Instead of mindlessly charging towards him as the teen thought he would, Shizuo narrowed his eyes at Izaya, seemingly mulling the future informant's words in his head.

"Fine," he reluctantly replied a few moments later. "Just shut up and stay out of my sight. Like that I won't have to deal with you."

A smirk etched onto the brunet's lips. "Oh? That'll be a little difficult, Shizu-chan. This cabin is pretty small…"

"Make some effort," was the blond's short reply.

.

.

Two hours later, and Shizuo is by the window, staring out into the shadow stained expanse of white outside as he smokes a cigarette while Izaya is at a different corner curled in two blankets.

Despite having the warmth of two layers, the brunet still shivered at the freezing temperature. Izaya simply did not take extreme weathers well. The cold felt like it was seeping through his skin and chilling his very bones, and he felt like he'd do just about anything to feel the hugging warmth.

"Sh-shizu-chan." Izaya silently cursed himself for stuttering.

The blond took a long drag off his cigarette in attempt to calm his already-rising anger. "What do you want, louse?"

"It's c-cold…" The brunet breathed into his hands, rubbing them together.

"Yeah, and what'ya want me to do about it?" he replied non-caringly, letting out a puff of smoke.

Izaya remained silent for a while after that. He wasn't sure what to say. _'Come cuddle with me and help me keep warm'_? That sounded ridiculous. Not to mention Shizuo would most certainly not go for that…

By the time Shizuo turned around, the hold on his cigarette threatening to crush the stick and said "Well did you talk for a reason or not?", Izaya had conjured up a plan.

The brunet pretended to be unaffected by the biting cold as he kicked the blankets off, a small pout making itself present on his lips.

"Ne, but Shizu-chan… aren't you cold, too?" Something about Izaya had changed. His eyes were half-lidded, holding an almost predatory glint to them. His smirk remained the same, but somehow now held a more seductive connotation. The sway in the brunet's hips as he neared the blond was incredibly distracting, and Shizuo suddenly found it a bit harder to remain irritated with the future informant.

"Uh, a little…?" Amber eyes trailed off to examine Izaya's slender legs moving his way, only looking back up into the piercing crimson gaze when he stopped in front of him.

Izaya's face smoothened just a little, the smile loosening slightly so that it appeared a tad bit more mellifluous without losing its allure. "Well, I'm sure there's a way to stay warm in this small cabin of ours, hmm?"

Blood rushed up to Shizuo's cheeks at the not-so-hidden suggestion the words held. "Wh… what are you saying, fle—"

He dropped the rest of the sentence when he felt the brunet's ice-cold fingers brush against the skin of his lower stomach.

When had he even moved his hands there?

"What…! the… get your fucking hands off me, flea!" Shizuo stumbled for an acceptable reaction, yet he didn't really try to pry the brunet's hands off of him.

"Hmm?" Izaya hummed innocently, "But I'm only trying to keep us warm, Shizu-chan…"

"Who said I wanted to be kept warm? Keep _yourself _warm!"

"That's what I'm trying to do," he replied, pushing himself up on the tip of his toes as he circles his arms around the brute's waist. Izaya looked up at Shizuo through his lashes, observing the pink blush dusting his cheeks before chuckling lightly.

The brunet neared their lips dangerously close, yet Shizuo stayed rigidly still. He could feel Izaya's hot breath on his skin as they breathed the same air. By now, all anger subsided as shock and confusion and lust usurped its place.

His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the moment that the flea would get closer, closer, closer until their lips touched and—

The blond didn't notice he was subconsciously moving forward until he felt the other stir, dodging his lips and instead licking up his jaw.

Shizuo's eyes widened comically when he felt the brunet's fingers hook themselves on the hem of his pants, slowly creeping them in to teasingly trace the line of skin over his boxers. Izaya trailed his hot tongue down to the junction between the blond's neck and shoulder, biting at it before giving it a harsh suck.

Shizuo only gave half-hearted struggles as Izaya continued his ministrations, nipping and biting at exposed skin, leaving a trail of hot pleasure as he descended down his body.

The brunet unbuttoned the blond's pants with a snap, sinking onto his knees in front of Shizuo's crotch.

"E-eh! What are you doi—_hmmph_." Shizuo couldn't help the groan when Izaya plunged his throbbing arousal into his mouth, expertly swirling his tongue around the head and up and down the shaft.

"Sh—_shit_," he gasped out, threading his fingers in the brunet's dark locks. A warmth spread across his lower abdomen as Izaya continued to suck and bob his head up and down, slowly beginning to thrust back and forth into the teen's mouth.

The two stayed like that for a few moments before a low moan grabbed Shizuo's attention. The blond made an effort to crack one eye open, peering down at Izaya, who had one hand buried in his pants while he continued to suck Shizuo off.

Shizuo had a small problem with this.

Reluctant to take move his cock away from Izaya's warm mouth, Shizuo dropped to his knees in front of Izaya, mildly startling the previously concentrated brunet. Izaya's widened crimson eyes appeared cute to the brute, and he had to force himself not to just rip the brunet's pants off and just take him right then and there.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in confusion, a small sense of fear about possibly doing something wrong and angering him again settling in his chest.

Instead of beating him up, Shizuo unbuttoned Izaya's jeans, pulling down his boxers before taking the brunet's erection in his hand, beginning to pump it at a fast pace.

Despite Izaya's wish to just lay there and enjoy what Shizuo was providing him with, he knew he had to give Shizuo a reason to pleasure him in return in the first place. The brunet forced himself to lean slightly forward, bringing his fisted hands to clutch at the blond's shoulders and breathed down Shizuo's neck, shutting his eyes tightly as he let out a loud moan.

Shizuo peered at Izaya's pleasure-filled face and felt himself grow even more aroused. Wanting to hear the brunet's wanton voice, he tightened his grip and pumped even faster.

"F… fuck… Shizu-cha—" Izaya said between pants. "_Nghhh_."

The brunet collapsed into the blond, forehead resting between Shizuo's neck and shoulder as he continued to moan and pant heavily until he came into the blond's hand, staining the t-shirt he currently had on.

Before Izaya's mind could catch up with what had just happened, Shizuo flipped them around so that Izaya lay on the cold cabin's floor. He lazily cracked a crimson eye to see a glimpse of Shizuo's head hovering over his neck.

"Sh-shizu-chan, wai—"

"I had told you to shut up earlier, didn't I?" he interrupted, peering up at the brunet's flushed face. Shizuo's gaze lingered a little longer than planned, staring at the future informant's pink cheeks, tousled hair, parted lips, and half-lidded eyes.

Izaya couldn't find it in him to make up a witty comment when Shizuo went back to pleasuring him, responding with yet another moan instead.

The brute's lips were latched onto his neck, his hand grabbing the hem of Izaya's shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, leaving Izaya shivering at the contrast between Shizuo's mouth trailing sloppy kisses from his neck to his abdomen and the cold air prickling his skin.

Izaya's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the blond's hot breath playing along his length.

"_Mmmff_," came the muffled moan when Shizuo gave the shaft a long lick. Izaya bit his lip in attempts to reduce his moans. His pleasured noises were getting _beyond _embarrassing.

He was Orihara Izaya, mortal enemy of Heiwajima Shizuo—yet here he was, reduced to nothing but a moaning, withering mess underneath the blond brute.

"_What's wrong, Izaya? Embarrassed?_" Came the taunting voice of Shizuo which only existed in his head. "_I thought this was what you wanted._"

But the real thing's lips remained on his skin instead, now holding up three fingers to Izaya's mouth to suck.

Izaya wearily opened his eyes to pear at the fingers, hesitantly decided to take them into his mouth.

His tongue swirled and sucked at the fingers expertly, treating them just as he would Shizuo's cock. He nipped and bit teasingly at the sides, moaning around them when Shizuo did anything especially pleasuring.

Slowly, Shizuo slipped them out of Izaya's mouth one by one. He trailed the saliva-coated fingers slowly down Izaya's chest, causing Izaya to arch his back at the sensation, shivering in anticipation when he felt the digits trace his puckered entrance.

Then, after pulling his mouth away from Izaya's throbbing length, he thrust a finger into the brunet's hole slowly.

A small hiss was heard from Izaya, shifting his hips slightly in attempts to make the sensation more comfortable.

Shizuo's head snapped up. "Izaya? Are… are you okay?"

"Yes," Izaya breathed out. "Just… don't fucking stop."

Worry still seemed to be etched into the blond's features, but regardless, he went on, thrusting a second and then a third finger. He moved them slowly within Izaya, stretching the tight walls while being careful not to hurt him.

Izaya mewled, arching his back as sudden pleasure racked his body. "F-_fuck_… Shi… Shizuo…" A sudden gasp forced him to pause. "I… if you continue with this… I'll cum before—"

And suddenly, the warmth was gone. Izaya snapped his eyes open, panic-filled eyes searching around the room to see if anything was wrong. Because if there wasn't, he would like to know why the i_fuck/i _Shizuo actually stopped.

Before he could protest, however, he felt himself being picked up and thrown on one of the two small beds in the cabin. He didn't notice he had been clinging to Shizuo until the blond shifted above him, forcing him to loosen the vice-like grip he had on his neck.

"Are you ready?" Shizuo asked quietly, positioning himself in front of Izaya's entrance. Izaya looked up with wide, crimson eyes into Shizuo's amber ones, noticing their very close proximity and the current position they found themselves in.

He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit uncomfortable at the fact that they were in such an intimate sex position, but… he supposed it would keep him warmer.

The brunet finally nodded, circling his arms around the blond's neck again.

"Yes," he said in a small voice, bracing himself for the most-likely-painful sensation he was about to feel.

Then, suddenly, Shizuo kissed the top of his head, causing Izaya to open his eyes in shock before the blond thrust in slowly.

Izaya cringed lightly at the pain, slightly tightening his hold on the blond.

"You okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Izaya answered quickly. "Keep going."

Shizuo didn't respond, instead continuing to grind his hips into Izaya's. As the brunet felt the pleasure begin to substitute the pain, Izaya began to push back into Shizuo's thrusts, moaning at the sensation.

"M_mmm_. Shizu-chan… faster…"

The blond was all too willing to oblige, thrusting his hips in faster while Izaya wrapped his legs around them.

Their chests pressed together as both their hips moved in their fast-paced rhythm, causing friction to be present in almost all parts of their bodies. Shizuo slipped his hand between their heated skin to wrap his hand around Izaya's length, causing Izaya to feel ten times better when the blond finally re-located his sweet spot.

"Sh-sh-shizu-ch_aaaaaaaan_. Fuck! _There_," the brunet moaned out. And with a few more thrusts, stars lined Izaya's vision as he climaxed for the second time that night.

His arms and legs stayed wrapped around Shizuo as the blond rode out his own orgasm, collapsing on Izaya's side once it was done.

.

.

The two had stared at the ceiling like one would do when watching stars as they waited for their breathing to calm down.

None of them could really believe any of what they had just done, but there was one thing that was for sure; their relationship would never be the same as before.

Izaya peered at Shizuo from his peripheral as his original plan and intentions came to mind. Well, he _certainly _felt warmer when it came down to temperature.

But… why did he still feel so cold?

The sheets rustled, and suddenly Izaya was on top of Shizuo, crimson eyes staring at amber almost searchingly. Their lips were mere millimetres apart, and the blond suddenly realized that throughout that whole time, they had not kissed lips-to-lips not even one.

Just as he was about to lean in to capture the soft-looking lips with his own, a low laugh erupted from the other, escalating to a louder cackle, piercing through the glamour Shizuo had fallen for.

"Figures Shizu-chan would fall in lust after only a few suggestive words and actions," Izaya teased, his arms still circled around the blond.

These words seemed to anger Shizuo even more than most of what Izaya's done in the past. "It's not _lust_!"

An uncomfortable silence followed the three words. The confident feeling of having Shizuo wrapped around his finger no longer comforted Izaya, suddenly feeling odd in the blond's arms.

He tried to laugh it off, forcing a weary chuckle. "Is that a confession, Shizu-chan?" His voice was breathy, wavering. Izaya cursed himself for sounding like he was affected by the news.

"It's… it's not _love_ either…" Shizuo coughed, pink flooding his cheeks.

Izaya was at a loss of what to say. So instead of replying, the brunet rolled off of Shizuo, reverting back to staring at the ceiling, but not moving an inch away from the blond's heat.

After a few tense and slightly awkward moments, the blond sat up and walked off to his own bed.

"… Good night."

Izaya stayed silent for a while before replying;

"Good night."

.

.

The next day, Shizuo woke up to an empty cabin. He had already been used to waking up to another day of pretending he loathed the brown-haired flea, but after yesterday night, reverting back to that illusion seemed… wrong.

So, instead of pretending not to care like he would have done if they had not done what they did yesterday, he let himself feel worried.

"Izaya?" he called out, hoping to get an answer.

Nothing.

Shizuo hurriedly put on his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck before opening the door—only to find Izaya sitting on the porch's floor, staring at the large pile of snow which barricaded their exit.

"Izaya?"

The brunet peered over his shoulder at the blond for a second or two before diverting his gaze back to the pile of white.

"Hi, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo hesitantly walked to Izaya's side, looking down at the brunet's head. "Are you alright…?"

Izaya paused before replying; "I'm cold."

The blond blinked. "Then why are you out here?"

Izaya shrugged, a smile painting itself across his jaw. Shizuo stared at the foreign presence.

The blond was used to a mocking, amused, smug smiles filled with nothing but ill intent… but this… it was a genuine smile. As if he really did seem at ease.

"I guess I just wanted to think alone for a while," Izaya replied.

"Oh," Shizuo said. "I… guess I'll leave then…" But just as he turned to leave, a cold hand wrapped around his wrist.

The blond turned to look at Izaya, feeling his heart flutter lightly at the brunet's expression.

"Stay."


End file.
